1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying insulating materials onto the outer surface of an armature of an electric motor to provide an insulation cover for insulating the armature from wires to be wound around the armature.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of manufacturing an electric motor, an armature is first assembled with a driving shaft and a commutator. Then, an insulation cover is provided onto the outer surface of the armature to insulate wires to be wound around the armature from the armature. It is well known to provide an insulation cover either by projecting a liquid paint including insulation materials onto the outer surface of an armature or by applying a resin powder of insulation materials to the outer surface of the armature and heating the resin to coat the outer surface. With either one of the conventional methods, it often happens that some of the insulating materials are distributed onto the driving shaft and commutator during the process of providing the insulation cover onto the outer surface of armature, resulting in defects in the commutator. Accordingly, with the conventional methods, it has been difficult to prevent damage to the driving shaft and commutator and ensure high quality, and electric motors comprising such impaired parts cannot always be driven as desired.